


Why?

by Karliebug116



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 23:36:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20956805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karliebug116/pseuds/Karliebug116
Summary: Another ramble of love sickness...





	Why?

You.

You are everywhere.  
I am entirely consumed by  
thoughts of you.

Dreams are no longer  
an oasis from reality,  
they are nightmares;  
completely devoid of love,  
filled with sadness, depression,  
and visions of what could have been.

My days?  
Devoured.

My thoughts?  
Numb.

My heart?  
Broken.

I'm utterly consumed  
by this feeling of dread  
and disappointment.

Every where I go,  
I am still somehow  
tortured and tormented  
by the very whisper of  
your cold, sinful name.

Such sorrows are you,  
my love.


End file.
